A Promise Broken
by Netella
Summary: Sanaz and Ash are engaged to each other, however, Prince Guiscard decides to take Sanaz as a prisoner and makes a deal with him. Over time, she ends up falling for the Lusitanian Prince but suddenly experiences grief over a special someone.


Their fathers arranged this; both Ash and Sanaz were to marry. The Maryami was happy, he never told her and how he had fallen in love with her. She was just _so_ beautiful, a smile always came to his face once he saw her. Everyday brought a smile, made his heart skip a beat and wanted to hold her warm hand and hold her at night until either fell asleep.

The downside was, Sanaz was faithful to Prince Hermes, whatever he asked of her to do, she did. Ash was looking forward to the day they married. Sanaz, being left behind while Ash went with the many Parsian soldiers and Prince Hermes. He didn't need any of the Lusitanian's anymore.

Ash didn't know it, whilst in his absence, Guiscard had decided to take the Parsian woman, captive; a prisoner. A smirk upon his face, slowly stroking his beard as he placed her in a jail cell for now. Deciding he could use her as a bargaining chip, keeping her there until he spoke with her.

Guiscard headed down to the jail cell, his emerald hues stared at her. Hands gripped the poles, glaring at the Prince; she couldn't believe this, "what do you want?"

Sanaz asked him, whatever it was, she would surely turn it down. To the likes of him, she couldn't allow him to get to her. No doubt, she'll find a way to escape _!_

"I'll allow you to be free, you just have to be my personal maid."  
 _HIS_ lady in waiting? Whatever brought this up? She wasn't sure why, but decided to speak. She wanted to get out, she wanted to be with Ash, marry him and be happy. She couldn't think about her own needs, those she cared for came first.

"I'll accept, but, _only_ if you don't harm Ash. Even if he comes here, don't you dare do anything!"  
Her glare still fixated on him, a grin following as he ordered his Lusitanian soldier's to free her but still keep her restricted in movement and chained her legs.

"Fine," now heading away. He had things to do, he knew Ash would arrive soon. Prince Hermes would definitely want his retainer back, she was one of the last ones that remained alive. Sanaz now had dressed into a white robe and headdress too. What shoes she wore had not mattered, being lead to Guiscard's office as a knock from a soldier and opened the door, pushing her in.

"I brought the prisoner, Your Highness."  
"Leave her there."  
Guiscard replied, as the soldier left and shut the door. His head down as he put down his quill and stared up at her, evilly chuckling - he was laughing at her! It didn't help with what she was wearing, pouting and glaring more at him. Ooh, she couldn't wait to get herself free and give him a piece of her mind.

"Such a get-up, how bland."  
She wanted this weird get-up off of her and something more comfortable, how did others wear this so...casually?

"I don't understand why I'd have to wear this, if I could change it, I would."  
Sanaz told him honestly, as Guiscard got up from his seat and approached her. She had leant back from him to see him reach out and take her headdress off then ripped her dress from the centre down to reveal some cleavage. A perverted look as he stared down, her hands quickly up to cover it.

"Where the hell do you think you're looking?"  
Sanaz snarled, how she wanted to hit him so badly! She wasn't going to though since she had to keep her end as so long as he did too.

"I want you to tidy my office while I'm gone."  
He ordered, leaving as he could already hear a commotion outside. Already, Ash was here, being detained for the time being as the Lusitanian Prince approached him. His hands in the sleeves of his coat.

"Where is my Lady Sanaz?!"  
Ash bellowed, he wasn't sure what was going on and wanted to see her; however, for Guiscard, he wasn't going to allow this and just tell it to him straight.

"I made a deal with her, I won't harm you as long as she's my maid."  
He chuckled, his smug look made Ash furious. "If you want her free, best to get Hermes to deal with this matter."

The soldier's pushed the Maryami away, he had to accept this and needed to rush back to get the Prince. His feet quickly heading away back to his horse so he could tell Hermes the news. He wanted something to be done about this! However, when he confronted Hermes about this, he told Ash to wait a while as he wasn't sure what Guiscard would do.

"I cannot risk her life if you rush in to save her, Ash. Wait a while, she will come back."  
He couldn't believe what Prince Hermes was saying! He had to wait? He couldn't imagine the pain Sanaz was going through with the enemy! He couldn't understand why he'd want her for, something was wrong; but as asked, he had to wait.

Next day, Guiscard had ordered Sanaz to make him something for lunch. Her culinary skills being put to use and handed it to him while he sat at the dining table. His eyes staring down at it, "what is this?"  
He asks her, raising an eyebrow and staring at her, trusting she didn't poison it. Then watching her pour wine in his glass.

"It's lamb curry, it's not too spicy, so do not worry if you cannot handle the taste."  
She had to make sure he knew what he was in for in case he complained, she sure hoped he didn't - she didn't want to feel like she was looking after a child. 'Dear Mithra, please help me.'

Sanaz thought, she needed to endure everyday where she was begun kept prisoner as long as possible. Watching him take a bite and chew slowly, seeing him savour the taste. Then sipping some of his wine, turning to her with a smirk.

"Did you want some?"  
"I apologise Prince Guiscard, I don't drink."  
Sanaz replies honestly, as she looks away from him. The first time she drank, she had fainted right off the bat! She and alcohol do not mix well.

He had raised an eyebrow, it was strange for her not to but shrugged it off. She had kept staring at him, eyes gazing as he ate slowly. Swear he probably felt on edge with her being there. He didn't tell her to leave, so she didn't.  
Seeing him place his spoon down and turned to face her, slightly irritated.

"It's uncomfortable for you to stand and watch me, unless...you like that?"  
Everything he said was irritating, she wanted to snarl at him but advised herself against it. Sanaz still needed to reply either way.

"I do not, I had simply wondered if the food was to your liking."  
Her eyes closed to keep her composure, his hand reaching out to swirl his wine before taking another sip.

"It's quite delicious, I could enjoy meals from you more often. I can see why Ash wants to marry you."  
'Yeah, you jealous prick.' Sanaz thought, mentally glaring at him. Still haven't even figured out why he took her prisoner and what he was really thinking inside that _tiny_ head of his. She had wanted these days with him to pass and get out, she couldn't wait to even kick his ass.

The next day, after Guiscard had his breakfast prepared by the Parsian female, he had a short list of things she wanted him to do. As usual, she had to do them, tidy his room was one of them, filling ink for when he had to 'write' and run errands. Just only a few simple and basic things while she was limited on her movement.

Now while bringing the Lusitanian Prince his dinner, she was trying to find him. Her hands on the tray that was filled with a glass of wine and sliced lamb with stew and barberry rice. From a room she had passed, she heard a familiar voice. This voice wasn't speaking but rather, chuckling. A sigh emitted from Sanaz as she had made her way inside then stopped when she saw him topless, he sat on the bed and blanket covering his bottom half. Two women on both of his sides covered up, she was quite disappointed and disgusted. Frankly, she wasn't even fazed by such.

"I brought your dinner, Prince Guiscard."  
"Thankyou Sanaz, please, bring it here."  
She couldn't believe this, even having to stand the awful stench. Her feet making her way over and placing it on his lap then turned to take her leave. One of the women giggled, "oh Prince Guiscard~"  
One said, while Sanaz's eyes just rolled. It was making her sick to the stomach, she didn't get why someone of his age relied on brothel women, he wasn't going to get anywhere and decided she would give him a lecture later on.

After she had finished scrubbing the floor, Guiscard had walked in, pleased and a calm smile upon his face.  
"That was quite delicious, Sanaz."

Green orbs staring down at her, watching her clean the last of the dirty floor of his office. He usually spent his times here, doing who knows what. As Sanaz stood to her feet, she had wanted to tell him what she thought. An eyebrow raised, "what?"

He couldn't seem to tell why she was staring at him with an irritated look upon her face, she just had to tell him what was on her mind.  
"Prince Guiscard, if I may be so bold. _Why_ is it that you sleep with brothel women and not marry? I had heard you are popular with women and yet by your age, you should have married. Have you not found the woman for you?"

She didn't care what he thought, she was just being honest. While he, never really thought about it. He had thought about it for a while before deciding to answer her question; it was somewhat difficult to answer but, he did his best to.

"It's simple, isn't it? I _am a man_ after all."  
He paused, chuckling. Seeing Sanaz look so annoyed, that was such a man answer.

"I don't believe there would be any woman who'd really want me, after all. What can I say? Any woman who'd want to marry me is just after either the royal throne or the pampering that comes with it."  
She couldn't imagine what that would be like, here, she had thought he was just a middle-aged, ugly man with disgusting habits with no intention to marry.

The Parsian female didn't know there was this side to him, it was completely different to his usually bossy attitude. Moment's like this had happened overtime, slowly within many months. He was still mean to her, ordered her around and sometimes, he was nice to her. Gave her a break and complimented her as well, he really hadn't noticed it for himself, however, Sanaz could.

Whenever he was nice or treated her kindly, her heart always raced.  
"Bye Prince Guiscard~"  
One of the brothel women waved, as he exits with a smile upon his face. Fixing his coat, not even noticing Sanaz there beside him. Her heart aching to see him still enjoy himself, was he happy living this way? Not wanting to say anything until he noticed her.

"What?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "I've finished everything you've asked me to."  
Sanaz stared down, his hand reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear. Copper hues staring up at him, her cheeks turning red and staring at him.

"Am I that attractive?"  
He chuckled, just joking with her. Part of her wanted to answer him 'yes' however, Sanaz couldn't allow herself to say so. Prince Guiscard would definitely get a big ego boost, just even a small amount was enough.

"You are not, rather more of an old man than attractive."  
Sanaz lied, knowing this was better than speaking the truth. He really was quite the looker, just wish he knew how to shave that jungle on his face.

Even then, it happened from time to time. Yet, she just wanted to be free. Sometimes it crossed her mind when she was going to be free and tell Ash she couldn't marry him. He'd be crushed, he'd definitely want to kill Guiscard and curse him for taking her and her heart.

"Sanaz, I'm going out. Make sure the place is clean by then."  
Guiscard waved, as he departed. Depressing sighs emitted from Sanaz, she was still his prisoner, she still cleaned and cooked for him, after many months passing. No word of Prince Hermes in wanting her back, she bet Ash was getting impatient. She had already cleaned his room, his office and even the hallways.

Staggering, a hand on his shoulder, blood slowly dripping down upon the clean floor. "Sanaz."  
Guiscard's voice echoed out, her feet rushing to his side with the medical kit. He was hurt, badly and she didn't know what happened. She had panicked, only just for a while then rushed to treat him. Allowing him to sit down and relax, endure the medicine that would painfully work on his body.

"Prince Guiscard, what happened?"  
Sanaz didn't look at him, her eyes were more focused on the wounds that had to be fixed and wrapped up. His emerald hue's staring at her, a sad sigh escapes his lips; it's bad news and she definitely would be upset, hurt, angry...even to the extent to kill him.

"I was attacked by Ash."  
Her eyes widened, stopping for a moment and looked up at him. She didn't really understand why Ash would do that? Maybe he was getting impatient and wanted to get Sanaz back, it seemed like it was something he'd do.

"I had to defend myself, it was hard. He's quite strong, you know?"  
His eyes closed for a moment, only that small stumble Ash took did it made him the victor. He had to tell her, it was the only way and not even knowing how she'd react. Well- he deserved whatever came to him.

"I'm sorry Sanaz, I had killed him. It was either myself or him."  
Apologetic as he stared at her. Sanaz's eyes widened as tears were immediately flowing out and running down her face. He promised, as long as she was a prisoner, he promised to not hurt him and now...

"You promised!"  
She raised her voice at him, standing to her feet. She wasn't a prisoner anymore, he broke the promise and now she didn't have him anymore. Her hand extended to slap his face, he was hurt and didn't want to really punch him one.

"I cannot believe you, a man who said he'd keep his promise and broke it. Even with self-defence, you should have surrendered. Told him to take me, that way...he would not have died."  
She really tried to stop the tears from flowing, but she couldn't stop them.

"He attacked me first, what other choice did I have?"  
Guiscard replied, a serious stare towards her. He was feeling hurt at how she was crying, even over someone else. It hurt deep down, but she hated him.  
Sanaz's fist clutched, as she went to grab the closest thing near her. A knife and raised her arm to stab him with it, he deserved it after all. He had to die because of what he did, of the broken promise and took Ash's life. She could at least avenge him, Guiscard was still rather weak. Still, he had no chance of living.

"Go ahead, I deserve it, right? Stab me."  
His emerald hues gazing at her, her glare aimed at him and ready to feel the pain of death by her hands. He never pictured it would be like this.  
"Come on, what are you waiting for?"  
He was only taunting her, making her go and stab him, he wanted this over and done with. It'd be much better if she didn't seem to hesitate. His eyes closed, calm and then heard a sound. His eyes opened to see that she dropped the knife. He didn't say anything but wondered why she didn't go for it, why she didn't stab him like he thought she wanted to do.

Sanaz just couldn't do it, falling to her knees as she had leant in and lightly hit his chest. Still crying her eyes out, while the other hand was wrapped around him. She just wished she could, but she couldn't; ultimately because of love. It was painful, she couldn't avenge Ash and deep within her heart apologised to him. If she had lost Guiscard, who would she have now?

Guiscard felt guilty, what he did was wrong yet he was relieved she didn't kill him. Now, he was able to comfort her; weakly, wrapping both his arms around her as all he could do was hug her and stop her from crying.  
"Sanaz...I'm sorry."

He apologised, "you don't have to cry anymore."  
He tried his best to comfort her, was it enough? He wasn't sure, but, the Prince never felt happier being with someone like her. Perhaps he too, fell in love with her, a Parsian commoner.


End file.
